108142-gamescom-swag-is-region-locked
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- MAYBE: codes would influence NA servers so bad because costumes would be all in XXXL to fit all NA characters which causes a heavy weight on the servers. | |} ---- It's fine he'll get a title then. 'I came, i saw, i got blocked'. Or as the romans said: Veni, Vidi...mi è stato bloccato. | |} ---- ---- and a Top hat... | |} ---- ---- ---- lol | |} ---- ---- ---- Yay, Cougar to the rescue. | |} ---- ---- Cougar turns to his team and says, "Hey guys, we need to program a way around the region lock. Apparently, somebody's giving the Americans passports." | |} ---- And I hope by "looking into this", you mean "blowing the region-locking of any future feature to smithereens and throwing it into oblivion". | |} ---- ---- So a NA player with a EU code, can submit a ticket and get the rewards, right? (with them listing off the EU code in the ticket, so you don't get everyone just putting their hands up for it) | |} ---- The policy is being written and communicated to the team as we speak, so I'm not sure.... but that seems really logical and should likely result in the desired outcome. Also, I cannot stress enough how much people shouldn't just write in to get the rewards in attempt to take advantage of CS. Don't be a Bad Guy/Gal. | |} ---- Well there's no way they can be a Bad Guy/Gal if the requirement is to submit the EU code in the ticket, that would limit it to a 1:1 of codes you're putting out vs rewarding. Unless you've decided that the Event only had 1 particular code(instead of unique codes per pass).... in which case you're SoL, that will get out fast on the internet and everyone and their donkey is about to claim it haha | |} ---- If possible and you guys have probably thought of this. Perhaps have it so that the person submitting the ticket must provide the key they were given this would allow CS to compile the keys and check that it won't be used again on the region at least. Just throwing that out there | |} ---- Hah! Good thing none of my RP characters need top hats and monocles. At least not until you add a new race... | |} ---- ---- How about EU players getting a NA code when the community team gives those out? I foresee EU players going at it if they win a NA code online and can't redeem it, while watching their NA friends swapping EU codes for NA :) | |} ---- One thing at a time. This is to address the -very limited- amount of EU codes that will be falling into the hands of NA players. (unless its a single code for all the pass rewards, in which case different ball-game). The equality of reciprocation that comes afterwards through NA -> EU will be a discussion of its own. (one that i agree with but don't overload them or they will just back away completely from it and say 'too hard') | |} ---- Yeah man, I'm on the same page as you. Was most of all meant as a fyi, in case it's easier to write a policy that goes both ways while they're at it, and they haven't thought of it. Could be two different systems though. I don't know how it works, and there's a time for everything. If I had a code that didn't work, I'd be glad just knowing that I'd be able to use it eventually. I have faith in Mommy Cat though ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- /applaud | |} ---- | |} ---- Submitted a ticket with the code from my card and it was applied within an hour thumbs up for cougar on this one RAWR | |} ---- ----